


Costume Party

by dylinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 22:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylinski/pseuds/dylinski
Summary: Anon asked -  camping with dyl/one of his characters. costume party encounter - he’s the yin to your yang, the jimmy jr to your tina belcher, the left shark to your… u get where im going. exploring salem or a haunted place. a psychic reading. snuggles and s’mores.





	Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> Very cute and fluffy. :)

You were nervous as you entered the house, overflowing with people. You always loved Halloween, being able to dress up, everyone pretending to be something else. It was the one night a year when no one cared who or what you were, everyone came together to celebrate the spooky season. The house party was hosted by none other than Lydia Martin. She had multiple parties a year, but this was always the biggest. You sifted through the crown, trying to find your friends when a warm hand on your shoulder startled you. You yelped as you jumped into the air. Turning around, you saw a sweet, mole-speckled face with sun-kissed eyes staring back. Looking him up and down, your mouth fell agape at his costume.

“Nice costume.” He smiled as he spoke, making you blush. “Robin Buckley.” You were in fact, Robin from your new favorite obsession, Stranger Things. You had the were wearing her Scoops Ahoy uniform, hat, and badge. 

“You too.” You chuckled as you hit your red cheeks from him. He was wearing Steve’s uniform. “So where’s your Robin?” You asked hesitantly, scared she was lurking somewhere nearby.

“Don’t have one. You wanna be my Robin?” Your eyes grew wide at his question as you impulsively nodded. “Let’s dance.” He shouted over the music as he took you by the wrist, pulling you through the sea of people to where everyone was dancing. It was an upbeat song, but you were shy so you danced in small motions. The boy let it all loose. He was throwing out moves like the sprinkler, running man, and other old school dances. He motioned for you to move closer, and you did, making your movements a little wider and less timid. After you watched him, his confidence rubbed off on you. You found your body moving and swaying to the beat of the music, hands roaming the air around you. You felt the beat of the music in your soul and were lost in the movements of your body.

You were brought back as your Steve came in close, your bodies almost touching. You were dancing facing each other, mirroring your motions and moving in sync. The music flowed from one body to the other, making everything and everyone else around you float away. It was just the two of you on the dancefloor, and that was all that mattered. The mood changed as a slow song resounded through the speakers, the open sea of bodies around you, pairing off, creating gaps in the crowd. You stopped and looked at the honey-eyed stranger, waiting to see what he would do. He shrugged and walked up to you, offering you his hand. He pulled you in, bumping you into his chest and you giggled at the motion. He wrapped his arms around you as you wrapped yours around his waist and rested your head on his chest. You swayed to the music until the song was over.

Dancing music started up again and he looked down to you and winked. He nodded his head in a direction off the dancefloor and you nodded back in agreement. It was too loud to try and speak over the speakers. He pulled you to another room where Lydia was sitting at a table giving out psychic readings. She was the two of you and waved you both over. “Hey Stiles! Who is this?” You realized you didn’t know his name before that moment and had never thought to ask. Before you could answer the red-head, Stiles cut you off.

“She’s my Robin.” My. You could get used to the sound of that. You sat down across the table from her as she motioned for him to hold out his hand. She analyzed his palm, tracing her fingers over lines and skin.

“You’re cunning and wise, but find yourself in easily avoidable situations. You’re smart, but don’t always use your brain.” Lydia’s eyes darted to you for such a brief moment that you would have missed it were you not already watching her. “You’re going to find someone who completes you, the piece that’s missing. Like a puzzle, or yin to your yang or…” She trailed off, trying to think of another comparison. Before you could hold your tongue, you blurted out exactly what you were thinking.

“Robin to your Steve.” Shock covered both yours and Stiles’ face, but Lydia held a look of approval and nodded.

“Yeah, that too.” She smiled at you and then put her hand out, telling you it was your turn.

:That’s not fair Lydia. You know me so I think I deserve a real reading.” Stiles shot with a pouty face. Lydia hardened her look and fixed her gaze on the unsatisfied boy. Her eyes told him to shut up. You ignored it, figuring you wouldn't understand anyways. She turned back to your hand, repeating the same motions as before. When her finger reached the center of her palm, she froze and looked straight into your eyes, her own glossed over. Stiles stiffened his body, a look of what you recognized as fear in his eyes. “Lydia?” He mumbled.

“There’s something different about you.” She was still looking at you, speaking to you, ignoring her frantic friend. “You’re…I can’t see it. I can’t see you. Something is…protecting you.” Just like that Lydia closed her eyes and shook her head. She relaxed, as if the last couple minutes never happened. Stiles shot her a glaring look.

“What?” She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. He was just as confused as you were at her words. He looked to you and relaxed as you shrugged them off. You both thanked Lydia and got up so she could read the people waiting behind you. You followed Stiles to one of the quieter rooms in the house. He stopped abruptly and you almost crashed into him. He spun around and grabbed your hands, holding them in his own.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his dark and full of concern.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” You furrowed your brow at his question, confused as to why he would ask you that. He seemed to relax to your words and he gave you a crooked smile as his eyes softened, returning to their beautiful whisky shade.

“You wanna get out of here?” He offered as he threw a thumb over his shoulder. You nodded and his smirk turned into a smile. He kissed the top of your head, leaving you in shock. Before you could speak he spun around and tugged you at the wrist behind him. He brought you outside to an old banged up blue Jeep. He opened the passenger door and helped you up inside. Then he flew around the front and pulled himself into the driver side. “So where do you wanna go?” He asked with a smile. You scrunched up your face, trying to think of a place to go.

“How about somewhere spooky?” You asked. He laughed, you being oblivious to the joke, as he turned on the ignition and started driving.

“I know just the place.” The smile on his face was almost devilish.

——

No more than twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to an old house in the woods that looked like it had caught fire. “Is that the…?” You trailed off as Stiles completed the question.

“Hale house? Yup.” His smile was mischievous and filled you with excitement. He hopped out of the Jeep and ran around to open your door before you had the chance. He helped you down and didn’t let go of your hand as he led you to the porch. The door was unlocked and creaked as he pushed it open. “The fire was about 12 years ago. Almost the whole family died.” Stiles seemed less adventurous and more sorrowful at his words. As if he had known the people who died. His mood didn’t take long to lighten though. You explored the house together as shadows and moonlight danced on the walls and floors through the windows and broken frame. Whenever you got scared or frightened, you would pull Stiles into you, clinging to his torso. He seemed unscathed by the creaks and ghosts of the old house, so he would chuckle under his breath or smile at you, causing you to relax. You spent a good couple hours exploring and talking, but found yourself outside again.

“I don’t want this night to end.” You sighed under your breath.

“It doesn’t have to.” Stiles held you in his arms as he looked at your face. His eyes lit up as he spoke, “I have an idea! There’s a really good spot nearby for campfires. I even think I have some stuff to make s'mores in the back of the Jeep!” He moved hastily as he urged you back into the Jeep and you drove further into the woods. He pulled up to a spot that had been used a campfire many times already. He grabbed the s'mores supplies and a blanket from the back and rushed out to help you from the vehicle. He found some wood nearby and started the fire with some matches. He sat next to you and wrapped the blanket around you both, cuddle close to you as you roasted marshmallows to the crackling fire under the stars.

“I just realized I don’t know your name.” You giggled, not realizing you never told him.

“Y/N.” He smiled and repeated your name back to himself. It made you smile, loving the way it sounded leaving his lips. He kissed your forehead as he pulled you further into his chest as you whispered, “Happy Halloween.”


End file.
